1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child safety seat, and more particularly to an adjustable child safety seat and its installation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an automobile vehicle has seat belts provided at the front and rear seats. Each seat belt generally includes a shoulder strap and a lap strap connected with a tongue plate. The shoulder strap extends over a shoulder of the seated passenger in a diagonal direction, whereas the lap strap extends over a waist of the passenger. Once attached, the seat belt can secure the passenger against harmful movement that may result from a collision or a sudden stop of the vehicle.
However, the use of the conventional seat belt is not adapted for a young child who has a smaller body and may not be able to sustain the sudden pressure applied by the seat belt when a collision or sudden stop of the vehicle occurs. As a result, current safety legislations usually require the use of a child safety seat for seating a young child in a vehicle. The seat belt of the vehicle can be used to secure the child safety seat, which is more adapted to provide protection for the young child.
The current design of the child safety seat usually includes a seat portion and a base connected underneath the seat portion. For securing the child safety seat, the seat belt has to respectively engage with the seat portion and the base. With such installation method, the occurrence of a collision or sudden stop of the vehicle may affect the connection between the seat portion and the base, rendering the child safety seat unstable and creating potential risks for the child seated therein.
Therefore, there is a need for a child safety seat that can be safer in use and address at least the foregoing issues.